


The Wedding Dance

by XtaticPearl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: “I cannot believe you made Clint your Man of Honor,” Bucky chuckled into his wife’s ear as she twirled him in, the music fading out from  Обручальное кольцо to the first notes of Livin La Vida Loca.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FUBAR the service dog is the awesomesauce character created by the BRILLIANT artist Lisa. GO GIVE HER YOUR LOVE AND APPRECIATION!  
> http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/  
> Seriously, go visit her page and then also follow http://buckyandfubar.tumblr.com/ for the BEST COMICS EVER.

“I cannot believe you made Clint your Man of Honor,” Bucky chuckled into his wife’s ear as she twirled him in, the music fading out from  Обручальное кольцо to the first notes of _Livin La Vida Loca_.

Natasha tilted her head in the direction of the DJ table and Bucky suppressed a laugh when Tony ducked a tad too late, undeniably responsible for the last minute song change.

“Yeah, well, I cannot believe Clint brought Tony as his date,” Natasha whispered into Bucky’s chest but he could see her stifling a grin herself.

“I think that might be Stevie’s fault,” Bucky snorted as he reeled her out and back in to the beats of the song, “He shoulda just got over himself and asked the guy before Sam and Rhodes jumped in to make the rule.”

“It’s a good rule,” Nat hummed and Bucky raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Uh-huh? Making a rule that unmarried couples shouldn’t come as each other’s dates is a good rule?” he asked but Nat simply shrugged.

“That way at least they’ll wait till after the wedding to have it’s-somebody’s-wedding-and-you-look-hot sex,” she quipped and Bucky laughed as he caught sight of his blonde supersoldier best man studiously avoiding Tony’s increasingly ridiculous attempts to leave the reception. He always admired his fiance, now _wife’s_ brains but this one was just way too accurate.

Sighing happily, he smiled against her hair and felt her loop her arms around his neck.

“You’re happy, right?”

Natasha turned her head just a little to kiss his neck chastely, “Nah”

“Nah?” Bucky leaned back with an amused grin but his bride in black simply shrugged with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I’m ecstatic,” she murmured and leaned up to give him the umpteenth kiss of the wedding.

They parted when they felt someone nudge their feet and heard a whine. Both of them looked down to see FUBAR nudging Natasha’s suit with what could only be described as a pout.

“Trying to steal my girl already, huh buddy?” Bucky asked with a teasing grin and ruffled the dog of honor’s head when he let out a happy bark. “What do you say?” he asked Natasha with a raised eyebrow and she winked at him before doing a cute curtsy to FUBAR and grabbing his front paws when he leaped up.

“How about we have a family dance?” she asked her husband with a smile over FUBAR’s head and Bucky rolled his eyes at the utter dorks that his wife and buddy were before nodding.

“No better way to dance, madame,” he replied and held on to FUBAR’s waist as the three of them began the most ridiculous but happy dance of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please <3  
> And don't forget, follow http://buckyandfubar.tumblr.com/ and http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/


End file.
